


Amon Hen

by SeekHim



Series: Ringbearer [6]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6495277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeekHim/pseuds/SeekHim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boromir confronts the Ringbearer at Amon Hen</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Those of you who have read Larner's works may recall her AU story, 'An Enemy Made.' In it Frodo senses that they won't reach Rivendell before the Morgul blade reaches his heart. Rather than become a Wraith he begs Sam to do the unthinkable... And Sam does.  
> Ringbearer is my take on what happens next. I've written it with Larner's consent.

_Amon Hen_

“So…” the Ringbearer said softly. “You’ve come to try to take the Ring.”

Boromir began to speak but the Ringbearer cut him off. “Save your excuses.  
You wanted the Ring from the moment you first saw it. I always knew that it was just a matter of time.”

"Gondor must have it.” Boromir said firmly.

“It’s not going to Gondor and you’re not going to touch it. I’ll kill you first.”

The steely glint in the Hobbit’s eyes unnerved Boromir for a second. But then his resolve hardened.  
He was the Captain General of Gondor. A warrior born. No Hobbit could possibly be a match for him.

He stepped closer. “Do not struggle, Ringbearer. This is for the best.” 

In one smooth motion the Hobbit drew Sting. “I _am_ the Ringbearer. And you are a fool.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Boromir gasped in agony as he looked down at the severed stump that had   
once been his right arm.  “My…my arm…”

“Is no longer yours,” the Ringbearer said coldly.

He stepped closer to the stricken Gondorian and placed Sting beneath his chin.   
“I knew that you wanted the Ring. I knew that you would eventually try to take it.   
 _That’s_ why I went off alone…to give you the opportunity. I made myself bait   
because I knew that you'd be stupid enough to go after it.” 

He stepped back. “I’m not going to kill you- but don’t mistake that for mercy.   
If I kill you the others might  want to avenge you, or at the very least, stop me from leaving.

“I’m going to Mordor…alone as I always intended. I would have gone alone from Imladris   
but the others were set on coming and to argue otherwise would have wasted time.   
I also knew that companions had their uses." His gaze grew harder. “But their usefulness   
has ended and from this point on they would only be distractions. Especially you.”

He turned to leave. “Crawl back to the others, or stay here and die. It’s all the same to me.”

 


End file.
